


Crossroads of Twilight

by Cross_Serene



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bayonetta 3 Speculation, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: A new power is emerging for the Umbra Witch.





	Crossroads of Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bayonetta. That is by Platinum Games.

It started when Bayonetta saw a faint gold aura on her right arm before she went to bed one night.  
  
She brushed this off at first, but when it started persisting when she was alone at night, the Umbra Witch recalled something she normally didn't bring up. Her Father was Balder, a Lumen Sage. Her Mother was Rosa, an Umbra Witch. She was born at the intersection of light and dark as well as the black sheep of the Umbra Witches long ago.  
  
With the last Lumen Sage deceased and only two Umbra Witches remaining, she realized that something was going on. Rodin had a point when he said that the balance of power didn't feel right. Jeanne had a feeling Loki's actions had caused something bigger to emerge. It was a wild prediction, but Bayonetta believed that he created a world where the human will was pivotal in the events of her life.  
  
Curling her right hand into a fist, she believed that Rodin would have an answer for her questions. The hybrid believed that she was going to need a  _lot_ of halos to help her out with this dilemma. Once the gold aura faded, she released a breath and snapped her fingers. Her Umbran Battle Uniform formed over her body when a purple aura covered her outline briefly.  
  
Hopefully, a small drink at The Gates of Hell would calm her nerves...and Rodin had the answers she needed.


End file.
